Perro Domesticado
by Yai ina
Summary: Los perros son animales nobles, de hecho sus animales favoritos, pero...


_Primer fin de semana con escuela y la primera clase de ingles del año para mi... waaaa... LO0 se, siglos sin publicar nada, la verdad la falta de tiempo me estresa. En fin, aqui un fic que no se por que pero lo escribi, la idea de los perros como metaforas en Fma y los trabajos de Hiromu arakawa me estuvieron rondando en la cabeza, asi que me dije, usala. _

_asi que aki esta..._

* * *

**Perro domesticado**

Pocas veces en la vida he estado así de confundido. Normalmente cuando paso aquí la noche, -y que noches- pienso exclusivamente en lo ocurrido, en el hecho de que ella este conmigo y en ese hermoso futuro del que hablaba Hughes y que tanto quisiera alcanzar. Cuando estoy aquí nada en el mundo existe para mí, sólo somos ella y yo. Sin embargo, hoy es la excepción, no sólo es el hecho de que ella este aun lado de mi cuando lo correcto y normal es que ella este junto a mi abrazándome y acariciándome.

Riza es de esas pocas mujeres que son cariñosas y lo hacen a uno sentirse especial, pero en este momento esta diferente, pese a que la cama es estrecha, parece que hay un mundo de distancia entre los dos. Estamos uno frente al otro, acostados de lado, ella acorralada contra la pared y yo a un par de centímetros de caerme de la cama. Nuestras piernas siguen entrelazadas pero parece que cada uno esta en su propio mundo. Su cabeza esta apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, y el otro, apoyado de tal forma que cubre su pecho, estoy casi seguro que no es por pudor, sino que le es una posición cómoda para pensar y mantenerme alejado.

No puedo ver su rostro dado que la oscuridad de la noche, su cara agachada y su cabello cubriéndola, evitan que pueda apreciarla y explorar en el rojizo mar de sus ojos para saber que le pasa, si me hiere con su silencio por el afán de hacerlo o si es producto de mi imaginación el dolor de este espacio vacío. La observo en la misma posición un poco más y llego a la conclusión de que quizás sea mi turno de corresponderle, de ser dulce y atento con ella, de darle cariño. Tal vez es eso lo que necesita, tal vez ese es el mensaje, así que debo obedecer.

Me acerco mas a ella, beso su frente y poco a poco hallo espacio entre sus brazos, pero sigue sin decirme nada, sólo me mira y me obsequia un intento de sonrisa. Así es como me doy cuenta de que en la posición en la que estoy soy el protegido y mimado, por lo cual me muevo, intento acomodarme porque quien debe proteger y mimar en este momento soy yo. Así que lo hago y ella se sujeta fuerte de mí, le hace bien que yo la proteja, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no es lo que la tiene pensativa.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —me arriesgo al fin a preguntar.

—Pienso… —Me dice algo abatida. Se que a mi rostro lo cubre un manto de perplejidad, así que no debo preguntarle "¿Por qué?" ella lo sabe y es así como me contesta.

—¿Alguna vez te ha molestado que te llamen "perro del ejercito"? —Su duda me toma por sorpresa, no entiendo el porque pregunta eso en este momento, así que le contesto sin indagar, tomo esto como una introducción, ella me lo dirá, me explicara la relación de su pregunta con su humor.

—En realidad… Si. Aun cuando esta condición me ha ayudado, aun cuando se supone que debo ser fiel al Führer y aun cuando mi correa tenga la elegante forma de un costoso reloj de bolsillo… Quisiera ser mas que eso, pero por ahora es lo que soy… y no me importa —Puede que mi respuesta la haya confundido, ni yo sé en que la pudo haber ayudado, sólo le dije lo que sentía respecto a lo que me había preguntado. Sigue callada, tal vez trata de ordenar las palabras precisas para decirme lo que sucede.

—Riza… —Le digo al impacientarme, me molesta saber que algo anda mal y no conocer exactamente que le pasa.

—Escuche a tu "club de fans" hablar de mi. —Tal parece que funciono mi inquietud, ahora comenzara a explicarme. Me da gracia la manera en que nombra a las secretarias de la primera planta del cuartel. —¿Sabes que me llaman "Tu perro fiel"? —Me reiría de no ser porque sé que le afecta, esas mujeres me idealizan tanto que no se dan cuenta de lo que dicen.

—No tenia idea…—Es lo único que puedo decir, en realidad no sé como contestar a algo como eso. Mientras ella se sienta en la cama y abraza sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho.

—Lo hacen… dicen que soy tan poca cosa que me conformo con controlar tu vida laboral…. Que soy como un robot a tu servicio… que soy una rogona y que no tengo dignidad ya que, pese a tus múltiples citas con mujeres, sigo aquí sin siquiera intentar conquistarte porque simplemente no lo lograría nunca. Que no engaño a nadie simulando que únicamente me interesa el trabajo cuando en realidad me interesas tú… Que nunca te fijarías en mí porque soy una obsesionada y violenta asistente. Que soy ese perro al que puedes patear a tu gusto y aun así sigue meneando la cola con felicidad… Y que si algún día me hubieras llegado a ver únicamente seria para domesticarme. Como darle una croqueta a una mascota después de haber realizado alguna gracia…

Estuve a punto de reír en varias ocasiones de las ridiculeces que dicen las secretarias de la planta baja… ellas normalmente son amables y dulces conmigo, pero veo que lo que se dice de las mujeres es cierto, entre ellas se pueden destrozar. Obviamente no reí en ningún momento dado que, de hacerlo, la lastimaría, aun cuando Riza no es del tipo de persona a la que las habladurías molesten, ella esta centrada en nuestros objetivos y aunque suene vanidoso, en mi… Bueno, también en los muchachos, Hayate, Los Elric y en sus cosas favoritas, como ese concierto de su cantante favorito al cual no podrá ir.

Riza es un estuche de sorpresas, por eso no me sorprende tanto verla en este único y pequeño lapso de debilidad, de hecho se ve tierna comentándome eso que le duele, la han herido en su vanidad, por eso le agradezco la confianza que me tiene, que me permita participar en su animo y que afronte conmigo eso que la inquieta, al fin y al cabo, ellas sólo suponen cosas que exclusivamente yo puedo desmentir. Así que me incorporo, me siento junto a ella y la rodeo de nuevo con mis brazos.

—Cuanta imaginación, deberían dedicarse a escribir novelas rosas. Si supieran lo equivocadas que están. —La beso. La beso de una forma tan dulce que no necesité mas palabras para explicarle que nada de lo que dicen alguna ves haya sido en lo mas mínimo cierto.

—¿Estas seguro de que no es tu manera de domesticarme y entrenarme a tu gusto?

Me pregunta de una manera que por mas enojado que me ponga su cuestionamiento se que debo ser dulce, conociéndola como la conozco, creería que me la han cambiado por otra, pero sin duda es ella, aun cuando esta en este momento extraño tiene un no sé que, que me ordena que aclare sus dudas. Tal vez este cerca de esos días difíciles para las mujeres, por lo cual tendré que regresar a mi Riza de siempre: dulce, segura y mandona. Así la quiero, así me conquistó.

—Déjame recapitular… un robot obsesionado con el trabajo, que controla mi vida laboral, que le gusto y no me interesa, obsesionada y violenta, a la cual sólo vería para ¿Domesticarla?... Vaya que no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa.

—Lo creen fervientemente.

—Pues yo difiero… Un jefe como yo da mucho trabajo y es necesario que me apuren con violencia de vez en cuando. Además, tú no controlas mi vida laboral, tú tienes en tus manos el destino de toda mi vida y no sólo por aquella promesa… —creo que era conveniente especificárselo— sino porque tú eres mi felicidad. Y puede que nunca hayas intentado conquistarme, pero lo lograste. Si te veo y te visito es porque quiero, porque te amo, y esa es una forma sutil de decirlo pues no tengo palabras mas precisas para expresar eso que siento, uno puede amar a alguien, pero lo nuestro va mucho mas allá de todas esas simplicidades.

Vuelvo a besarla, ella aun debe tener sus dudas porque tarda en contestar. Espero haberla hecho sentir un poco mejor, los perros son animales nobles, de hecho sus animales favoritos, pero la connotación con la cual nos comparan en ocasiones es cruel, a ella la hirió, a mí alguna vez me molesto.

—No me molesta ser tu perro fiel, yo elegí eso, pero… me horrorizo el hecho de sólo pensar que alguno de tus besos o caricias fueran únicamente para mantenerme quieta o contenta, y que siga trabajando para ti.

Me abraza con más fuerza. Mis brazos siguen en ella también. Estoy enojado, no me gusta verla débil y herida en su orgullo pero hemos aguantado tanto, me ha dado tanto que hay cosas que debo tragarme y no exponer lo que siento, sólo actuar para que mi debilidad no se debilite también, por que ella es mi fuerza y si ella duda, lo haré con seguridad yo también

—No entiendes exactamente lo que pasa ¿verdad? No sabes quien ha domesticado a quien… —ella sonríe, me ha entendido, mi fama no es precisamente de un hombre casto y puro, pero desde que ella apareció, sólo vivo para 2 mujeres, ella y mi madre.

—Me gusta ser tu perro fiel. —Me dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales tendré que ignorar, es sólo algo que necesita para descargarse, el estrés acumulado es agobiante.

—Yo amo ser tu perro domesticado, aunque tenga que pelear con Hayate por tu atención.

Se ríe de nuevo, la abraso hasta que se queda dormida, fue un día agitado. Mañana, u hoy, es mi día de descanso, así que puedo quedarme esta noche a cuidar a mi Ama, un perro como yo no necesita nada más… nadie me espera en mi casa al fin y al cabo...

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues... no se, he decaido estos dias... la falta de inspiracion me ha estado acosando...


End file.
